PJO TOD
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis invited Truth or dare a strange feeling gets him later on and he needs to blow stress off
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Truth or Dare**

 **Chapter 1**

Travis POV

Travis was bored in the Hermes cabin at camp. After the war with Gaia he needed a way of amusing himself on time off he was given a week for valour and bravery so he casually put a T-shirt jeans and Trainers on to mooch about camp and possibly do some pranks or steal stuff for fun. He wondered aimlessly round camp headphones in and listening to Clean Bandit and Major Lazer. Suddenly the Gods smiled upon him allowing him to find a trail of quarters and dollars and drachma. When his luck changed and he was invited by Percy Jackson himself to a little gathering of some friends including Connor (Travis brother) Percy Annabeth Drew Piper Jason Leo Selina Charles and Will and Katie (long term crush) Hazel Frank. To a game in Bunker 9 and things were going to get interesting he agreed and went to work out and maybe play his new Play station 2 he just bought Online and was destroying Spyro the Dragon. 6.00 Pm Dinner Travis ordered his Favourite cheese Burger Fries Cola he could have taken a stolen Carlesberg or Scotch but didn't want too. After Camp-fire till 8.00 he went to his cabin got changed to smart jeans shirt and kept the same Converse trainers on. At bunker 9 all were waiting for the two brothers and they quickly got comfy and Drew got up and said the most fearsome words Truth or Dare. This was terrifying and in some small way enjoyable. She said to Travis TOD well he was brave and a tiny bit horny and knew what could happen tonight. He said in a Macho tone Dare her face went to happy to scared to puzzled. She went for the worst dare ever to drink a whole Carlesberg in one well no biggie. His turn who could he choose he scanned quickly and saw a sexy looking Piper wearing a revealing blouse and skirt so he knew the dare before he asked and strip a piece for cowering out of a Dare. So he asked Piper TOD? She couldn't see what he was planning but said Dare no problems well his dare was have full on sex with him in the rather luxurious bedroom behind them she accepted and they went off for what seemed like ages. Starting with a Lap dance for Travis and then she gave him a fantastic blow job swallowing his load and deep throating his 12.5 inch member. Then a 5 Minute Tit fuck with her 38DD's. Then her tight pussy was the nicest thing ever after the came he flipped her spanking her hard and ploughing her ass not that she minded and then came a hand job and foot job Doggy style was interoperated as well. They aggreed to make it a Friday night thing for each other and she would wear lingerie to tempt him in. Drew said you were a long time both looked at her with a say what face and Percy lost his shoes Drew her stockings and Connor his socks and trainers. Travis soon got another go and asked the lovely Annabeth TOD? She said truth he asked her 'had she ever masturbated before and the story was she was horny one night and shoved a 8inch dildo inside for some relief and everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson Truth or Dare.**

 **Chapter 2**

Percy went and asked Piper TOD? She said Dare much more open after Travis in more ways than 1. He asked who would she rather Him or Travis or both for sex full on she said both and off they went to the bedroom behind for another session. Travis wanted the same as before and Percy thought something was up earlier and saw what they did and had a go but only had a 7.5 incher so Travis and Piper were both unamused but she gave him a go and he wasn't bad not as good as Travis or her toys but not bad. They ended the game until tomorrow at Aphrodite cabin. Piper was bored and pulled Travis to one side and said 'Quickie in the woods before bed' Hell yes this was his night laid twice massive boner to work with and a hot girl was giving him time before bed and they went for another 2 hours making it 12.30. Before turning in for the night.

Katie POV

Katie had a small thing for Travis but went to her cabin at 10.30 and prayed for a nice surprise for him. Aphrodite granted giving her 34G Cups

and a weird but not bad affection for BDSM and S&M and she was grateful. She waited all day and when it came to play time she was ready with a Tank top and miniskirt same as Aphrodite girls wore.

Travis POV

Travis was ready for tonight and suddenly realised he was over an hour early to the game and Piper took advantage giving him all of last night again. Only now he could see her techniques and marvelled at the supposedly innocent girl. Then she said they had just 2 minutes to go so they went down and looked like they were in bathroom and bedroom so not having sex at all and she even had a vibrator in her top pocket to make it seem she was fantasising. Jason asked if she was free but he cheated on her with Reyna. She refused his advances and the game started so first was Jackson Travis good mate and partner in crime at pranks and laughing. He said to Drew TOD she said truth 'Have you got sex toys?'Obviously was her response. Then she said Jason TOD? Dare he confidently replied and he wasn't a bad guy easy to get on with good laugh and a mate Travis liked that and Drew dared him to have her on her bed for an hour till 9.10 exactly and they went off.

Jason POV.

Unbelievable...


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson Truth or Dare**

 **Chapter 3**

Jason

Unbelievable she said she had toys earlier but there was everything from strap ons to vibrators and lingerie and BDSM outfits. She Charm spoke him to the bed and quickly undressed her flimsy dress revealing her 38 F cups and tight Pussy no underwear. Then she walked off to a walk in closet and changed to a dominatrix outfit with a whip and strap-on she handcuffed him to the bed and stripped him naked and spanked him hard leaving a red hand print on his right ass check and said you will obey or be punished again. He obeyed and was suddenly greeted by a blow job not bad but then after he came and suddenly he felt a jolt when she grabbed his member and a hard hand-job and he enjoyed it but was stunned. Then fell back and flipped him over and rammed her strap-on hard up his anus terrifying and working him like a dog. After she was satisfied she let him have her anus and pussy as compensation and whipped him as the hour was nearly up he was traumatised but horny as well she released the handcuffs and went to her flimsy dress but kept the stockings on and spanked him one last time for fun and left another hand-print on the left check.

Travis

He loved the game a Piper Bj and hand job while he fingered her. He didn't realise Aphrodite was watching and wanted the young man for herself for a night and made sure he was there. He went after Drew and Jason came back down to them from her room upstairs. He asked her Truth or Dare? Dare me up Travis he said strip down and give me head and a hand-job then. She did no problem sucking away at his member and cupping the balls gently Jason watched in horror as she was so gentle but left him red raw. Drew blow-job was great same as Piper and same for hand-job too. Her body was more used to this though.

Then Jason had the idea of Double Dare this was 2 dares or a 2 people dare at once. This was quickly accepted and who should be first but Travis long time crush Katie. She quickly answered dare and Travis got excited and anxious to see what would happen her dare was to give him a massage in her bed in Demeter Cabin. This was the most relaxed he ever was and Katie was planning something else and made sure they were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson Truth or Dare**

 **Chapter 4**

Travis

Katie gave a heavenly massage and I needed one. We were talking and both wanted families one day 1 child. Katie releved all tension when suddenly a great glow appeared and whisked me to Olympus and Aphrodite Palace. This was freaky. The goddess hadn't given me any of my clothes either so I ran to the doors. A huge pink Palace not the most masculine place but not bad either. Suddenly I knocked but the door crept open so hurrying my naked self in I went in search of the goddess who summoned me from a massage with Katie. I heard a moan from upstairs and through the perfume smell followed covering my manhood slowly following a large sequence I arraved at Aphrodite bedroom. She was waiting in a lacy bra panties stockings and heels for me. I bowed and begged forgivness for showing naked not even a pair of socks on. That was fine I had a well tonned six pack and quite big arms not to bulky but muscular enough. Then she unvealed her O-cups and climbed ontop and rode me sensless. This was bliss and her anus tits and mouth were the same soon she summoned my clothes dressed me and said same time next week. Ok I was dazed from her body. Down in camp the game was hotting up and Annabeth was talking outside the cabin we played in. She had tears and Annabeth wanted my head so I asked whats up? You dissapered Aphrodite summoned me and had me in her bed. Ok then with the glow I will belive you sweet hot and trusting great combo and a massuse.

Percy POV

Katie in tears and my sweet Annabeth comforting her good. Then Travis has fucked a goddess. Interesting. Travis I pull to one side as we both like classic cars and we have invested in some and Me Him and Leo fix them aswell on weekends. Travis was working hard for his own business though so the games were a relif for him. Now Jason TOD let's go Dare Jackson Give Drew a massage naked both of you.


End file.
